mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Sourscream
The child of the black moon Quotes: ''The Sabbath is more then just a religious group... it is a movement... a family.. An unstoppable cabal for wich each fidel is a new soldier... The power of little girls to charm adult into loving them is but one facet of the sabbath. You shall now join us... I will show and teach you all there is to fear of the power and charms of little girls so that you may one day teach these same thing to another child in need of my wisdom" '' ''-Last word an order wizard heard before becoming a witch Story: A Powerfull baphomet working under the direct order of the demon lord herself Terra Sourscream is working her grade up in the demon lord army as one of the highest Sabbath officials. Despite her behing a somewhat young baphomet with barely a thousand year of existance she curently stand as the second stronguest leader of the sabbath right behind Lucifer who as obvious as it may sound is simply put the stronguest baphomet still alive. Terra interest lies in the corruption of childrens and turning as many men as possible into lolicon addict and rapist. She highly enjoys the sight of a child innocence behing snuffed away by lust and lasciviousness and every children she turns into a monster gives her pride as if she was their mother. Shes a radical party member and would see the world covered with Mamono and the incubus to fuck them all day long. Her presence in a realm generaly means that an army fellows behind or that the realm is about to change into a dark demon realm. Her most notable ability is her Aura of depravity wich charge the very air with demonic energy wherever she goes, Dark pact on the other hand allows her to enter into binding contract with humans of both side. In exchange for their humanity the person will gain a choosen form of his choice within Terra's power. She will rarely offer a dark pact to anyone but the stronguest human who can actualy resist her powerfull magic, enticing him with the temptation of granted powers in exchange for becoming a monster or a incubus at her service. Her Dread scythe wich she simply calls Valukar Is known for its dangerous ability to strip a person of its reason breaking any wisdom and appealing to the primal nature hidden deep within its victim wich turns it into a mere beast lusting for sex and little girls. Valukar is also said to have strange power over beast allowing them to gain the ability to talk and reason like man. As such at time Terra is regarded as the Beastlord and the Mistress of primeval might. It is a well known fact that she is often escorted by more then just a few minotaurus all wielding deadly axe and ready to defend their mistress to the peril of their lives. She takes upon herselve to kidnap human children for the sabbath when she has free time and or is not leading an army to war. She will often use minotaurus for such a task. It is said that Valukar is sentient and may actualy defend his wielder even when unaware of a threat. As such Terra never seems to be actualy concerned with assassination attempt wich more often then enought seems to get blocked and countered by the ever watching magical scythe blade. Combat Statistics: Melee Attack Power: ★★★★★ Ranged Attack Power: ☆☆☆☆☆ Magic Attack Power: ★★★★★ Physical Defense: ★☆☆☆☆ (Valukar parry moves for her witheout her conscent) Projectile Defense: ★☆☆☆☆ (Valukar parry moves for her witheout her conscent) Magic Defense: ★★★★★ Speed: ★★☆☆☆ Charm: ★★★★★ Charm Resistance: ★★★★★ (immune) Willpower: ★★★☆☆ Category:Characters